


A Good Day

by bishounen_curious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child POV, Fluff, Gen, Popsicles, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SASO2016 Prompt: Remember when the big sis of the Karasuno team met the team's little sis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only pure thing i've ever written and the only thing that matters

“You can give these out to everyone, right?”

Natsu huffed her cheeks full of determined air and nodded her head hard. It hurt a little, all that nodding, but that didn’t matter. Shouyou needed to know she could do it! She was a big girl!

He smiled at her and handed her the open, big box of popsicles. It was cold and bulky and even a little damp, too, but she hugged it to her chest with both arms with all her might. Besides, it was hot outside, so the cold felt nice. But what was even nicer? When big brother kissed her head.

“I believe in you, Natsu.” He said with a big, bright smile. “Go make me proud.”

Natsu giggled as she started her quest, running through the grass as fast as her little legs could carry her.

She was so happy Mommy was busy today. She loved her, but she liked to be with Shouyou, too. And all of Shouyou’s friends were nice! Big, and a little scary, but nice! Today they were having a big barbecue, to celebrate because Shouyou and his team won a game! A big game! How exciting! Everyone was here, at Shouyou’s big-kid school, cooking food and being together. Everyone felt happy, so of course, Natsu felt happy, too. And the best part was that she could see all her favorite friends.

The first friend to get a popsicle was Mr. Tall, Silly Friend. He wasn’t too far away from big brother: he was sitting in the grass with Freckles, both eating some barbecue chicken off paper plates. Natsu liked Mr. Tall, Silly Friend, because he was always drinking a milk box, and always had a grumpy look on his face. But he was super kind, and always ruffled her hair. So she waltzed up to him, and smiled a big smile.

“Hi!”

Mr. Tall, Silly Friend blinked for a second before smiling back. “Hi, Natsu.”

Freckles beamed back. He was in a blue tank top, and his shoulders were glowing from the sunshine, and they were covered in a bazillion little brown freckles. Natsu wanted to count them all, but she didn’t know how to count to bazillion. “Are those for us?”

Natsu nodded, and stepped closer. “Shouyou told me to share.”

Mr. Tall, Silly Friend made a strange, silly face, and Freckles only smiled bigger. “He’s a good brother.”

“The best!”

Freckles reached into the box and got two popsicles. He bowed his head. “Thank you! They look yummy.”

Mr. Tall and Silly Friend got the popsicle from Freckles and opened it. But that wasn’t right! “Say thank you!”

Freckles started to laugh, and the other friend turned a bright red color. Just as red as the popsicle he was holding. “Sorry.” He turned to look at Freckles, who was covering his mouth. “Thanks, Yamaguchi.”

“No, problem, Kageyama. Anytime.”

Natsu bowed, as best as she could with the box in her arms, yelling _enjoy!!_ before scampering off to everyone else.

“Give one to the tall, blonde guy with glasses!” Freckles called after her.

“Okay!”

Glasses was not hard to find. He was sitting at a picnic bench with a slightly shorter blonde boy, but the shorter one looked older. And they looked a little similar, too… Natsu didn’t really know Glasses or the other one, so she felt a little nervous as she stomped over to them. The popsicle box was getting a little heavy, but she kept going. She was strong!

But, she was a little scared because Glasses was making a mad face. But, if she didn’t give him one… Shouyou would be disappointed. She had to show him she was able to do this, was able to do _anything_.

With a big girl breath, she announced, “I have popsicles!”

Both blonde boys turned to her. Glasses looked a little less mean, and the older boy smiled, almost as brightly as Freckles. “You’re Hinata’s sister, right?”

She nodded. 

“And you brought us a treat?”

Natsu nodded again.

“Thank you!” He poked Glasses in the cheek. “Isn’t she sweet, Kei? Hinata must be so lucky to have such a nice, thoughtful younger sibling like her.”

Glasses mumbled something Natsu couldn’t hear. The other boy went very pale and shushed him. 

“Popsicle?” She asked again, because she didn’t want them to forget she was here. They were talking very quietly to one another, and she felt a little lonely.

“Oh, yeah, sorry!” The older boy apologized, looking a little nervous. “Do you have two strawberries?”

Did she? She put the box down onto the grass and looked inside. She didn’t know how to tell if she had strawberry… “...It’s pink, red, and blue and green?”

Glasses smiled then. “Pink is good, please.”

“Okiedokie!” Natsu looked at the wrappers and picked two pink out and handed them to Glasses. “They’re yummy. Freckles said so.”

“I bet,” he said, and unwrapped both of them. “Akiteru, try them.” And then he poked both of them in the other boy’s face. Natsu giggled, because it was funny, there was drippy pink all over his pale cheeks! But the other boy just squawked and tried to move away from Glasses, just yelling and almost tripping over the picnic bench. Both of them started to play, so she decided to go give out more treats to more friends. 

She also found Mr. Coach and Sensei. Mr. Coach tried to take two, but she told him she had to give _everyone_ a popsicle before anyone had seconds. His face got all red, and Sensei told her she was very considerate. She didn’t know what _considerate_ meant, but she liked Sensei, still. 

Next, she ran into Captain, who was with Angel and Scary Man. Angel opened up his arms when she greeted them, and she gently put down the box before jumping into his chest to return the hug. His body was warm, and he smelled nice, and he patted her back and said he was so happy to see her. Angel was the nicest friend Shouyou had.

“How’re you, Natsu?” He said, pulling away from the hug after a long time.

“Good, Angel.”

Captain was in the middle of eating some barbecue but suddenly he started to choke. Scary Man looked really scary while he tried to help him. Eventually Captain was okay. Scary Man gave him some water. “Suga! What kind of lies are you feeding her?!”

“What lies?” Angel just smiled, and started to play with her hair. That felt very, very nice. Natsu hummed. 

“ _Angel_?” Captain looked mad, and Scary Man stayed quiet (still scary, though). “Really?”

“It’s true.” Angel said. Then, he brushed her orange bang out of her eye and asked, “Am I an angel, Natsu?”

Of course! She nodded happily. “You’re pretty and nice! Just like an angel!”

Angel’s teeth showed when he grinned. “You’re so sweet, honey.”

Natsu blushed through her laughter. Scary Man and Captain were very quiet. She didn’t look at their faces. 

After the hug, she gave Angel and Captain a popsicle. Scary Man suddenly looked sad, but she still didn’t want to get too close. She saw scary people like him outside convenience stores sometimes, talking loud. Mommy always kept her close when they were around. But, she didn’t want to be rude. So, instead, she gave Angel a popsicle and pointed to him.

Captain started to cry he was laughing so hard. Angel told her she was sweet, gave her one more hug, and let her go finish her popsicle quest.

She heard Captain say something about _being pathetic_ , but she didn’t pay them any mind.

She handed out a few more, but suddenly, she was stopped by a very loud, very blonde lady. Natsu couldn’t really see her, because she was blocking the sun, and her whole face was in shadow.

“Oh my god.” 

Natsu squinted, scrunching her nose. “Hello.”

“You’re absolutely adorable. Oh my god.” The lady kneeled down, and Natsu stepped back. She could see her face now. There was a lot of makeup - bright pink lips, black lines on her eyes, pretty, pretty skin. Her ears were also full of cool, sparkly things, and she was chewing gum. She was very pretty. And she was loud. “Are you Shouyou’s sister?!”

“That’s my brother!”

“You look just like him!” She clapped her hands together and sighed. “You’re absolutely the most precious thing in the world.”

“Thank you, Miss.”

The lady gasped, and Natsu could smell bubblegum. “Call me ‘Sis’! Or ‘Saeko’! My mom is called Miss.” She laughed, but Natsu didn’t understand why.

“Wanna popsicle?” Natsu asked, holding out the box. “There’s a few left.”

“I would _love_ one!” She leaned forward to pluck one out of the box with her long, red nails. Natsu couldn’t help but stare at her chest. She had boobies - very big boobies. Bigger than Mommy’s. The looked squishy, but Mommy told her she couldn’t touch other people’s boobies. So she didn’t. 

Natsu watched her put the popsicle into her mouth. Sis’s was blue. “Is it yummy?”

“Delicious!” Sis made a big slurping sound. It was so silly, Natsu laughed. “Thank you!”

A cool breeze brushed through the air as they stood there. Natsu’s dress danced in the breeze, tickling her bare legs, and Sis’s hair got in her face, in the popsicle, too. It was messy, and funny. Sis started to laugh, and so did Natsu.

“Did you eat one, yet, baby?” Sis asked, halfway done with hers. She sat down on the grass, and let Natsu sit in her lap. She was in jean shorts, and the skin on her legs was warm and soft. She was comfortable. Natsu liked sitting there.

“Nuh-uh.” 

“Why not?”

“Shouyou said I had to give them to everybody.”

Sis clicked her tongue and patted Natsu’s head. “You’re a good girl. But you’re part of _everyone_ too, y’know.”

Natsu didn’t know what to say to that. She was a little confused, but it didn’t matter, because suddenly Sis was done with her popsicle and put the stick in the grass. 

“Have one, Natsu.” She said. Her voice, even though it was loud, was very soft all of a sudden. “I bet Shouyou wants you to have fun, too!”

“But -”

“Don’t worry!” Then, her voice wasn’t soft anymore. “Ryu! Get over here!” Natsu had to cover her ears she was so noisy.

In a moment, Baldy came over. “What?”

“Can you give these out for Natsu?” Sis tossed Baldy the box, but then she called out, even louder, “Oh wait, gimme one back!”

Baldy rolled his eyes and handed her one. It was green. Green was super good. “Why am I handing out popsicles?” Baldy gave Natsu a smile. “Are you taking a break, huh?”

“A girl’s gotta eat, bro!” Sis chirped, and popped a bubble with her gum. “Me and Natsu are gonna sit here for a bit, ‘kay?”

“‘Kay…” And Baldy was gone. He took a popsicle out as he left.

Natsu kind of was worried and a little scared that the box was gone. She hadn’t finished handing them out but… But if Sis said it was okay, then it was okay, right? She wouldn’t get her in trouble. She was too nice for that.

Sis helped her unwrap her popsicle. Since it was hot out, the green was a little melty. Her fingers got sticky as she ate it, and Sis hummed, talked, blew her bubblegum as Natsu ate it. Green drops got on her yellow sundress, but it was okay. Mommy could wash it later. All that mattered was Sis behind her, braiding her hair, making her laugh, all while the sun shone down happily on them all.

Today was a good, good day.

**Author's Note:**

> bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
